Green Valentine
by Mitchi-chan
Summary: Buttercup has to spend yet another valentine's day alone, what happens when she meets an old friend from the past? ButtercupxBrick. M for language and a lemon scene


Green Valentine

AN: Happy belated Valentine day to all! Yes, I know I'm a few days late but I still can't erase the empty feeling I felt during the holiday so still in the 'I-hate-valentine' funk, I decided to write a fanfic to make me feel all better, I will be in the story along with my favorite ppg Buttercup so I hope you enjoy it especially a certain reviewer of mine who wanted another ButtercupxBrick fanfic, I dedicate this story to you and to anybody else who enjoy this couple! Be forewarned this will include a lemon!!! And since I never written a lemon in my life, I will try for the first time…..please pray that I get this right and please review!!! Thank you!

Valentine's day, now we all now the deal by now right? Chocolates, candy hearts with cute little sayings, flowers, dinner dates, and the sex. A holiday dedicated to the great gift of love, couples out and about doing all the things they love on this holiday but me and my girl Demetria, we had no man whatsoever and we are spending our valentine's day in Demetria's room eating Reese's peanut buttercups and listening to Lady Gaga Bad Romance, nonstop. After listening to the song about a million times even though Demetria said it was only the sixth time, I began to sing it off key as Demetria laughed along with me.

"Whoo! I'm a free bitch baby!!" I screamed out loud.

"Buttercup!! My little sister is in the next room!" Demetria shushed me as she cover my mouth. "You know how thin these walls are and how big my sister mouth is, you can't say 'sugar honey ice tea' without my sister saying it back like a parrot."

"Whatever,' I sighed laying back on her twin sized bed, Demi's room was small, she had plain white walls, a wooden dresser, desk, a small manga collection, a small closet, and her cute Emily the strange backpack was near the end of her bed. I like hanging out with Demi, she's very wise and funny but don't let that fool you her life is not so grand. Her parents struggle with money so it's hard for her to get out and do stuff, she can't get her permit because of the money shortage let alone drive to my place. It's also kind of strange that I still hangout with her since I'm twenty years old but me and her go way back, we went to catholic school together and we have a great time together, we just like hanging out. I also like it when she writes stories and poems, it always express something from her life or others, right now as I toy with her Naruto plushie she was typing away at her brand new laptop from her deceased uncle, writing another short story.

"Is that what your going to do for a living?" I asked as I look at her, she was pretty too but she never likes it when people say it, she been called ugly since she was four years old and by the age of ten, she start to believe it and never let it bother her since but when you say something nice about her she just smile and nod her head slightly also occasionally say 'thank you' but she never let it go to her head. She was wearing the Townsville high sweatshirt and sweatpants, her 'thinking' gear and her long brown hair was tied up into a ponytail and she was wearing her glasses. I was wearing a green and black shirt with pink mesh arm warmers and skinny jeans.

"Do what? Write? Ha!" she laughed as she push up her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I wish but I have to take this state exam for my mother's sake to land a good state job but if we have a lot of money, I would most defiantly consider it but until then writing is just a hobby to me."

"Bullshit," I cursed as I sat up. "You're the best damn writer, Demi. You can write about anything! You should be a writer, Demi!""Buttercup," Demetria sigh as she stop typing. "If I had money like you. I would still be in catholic school, have a nice car like yours, and I would take up writing as my major but since my father got laid off, a good job like the one he use to have don't come by like that anymore."

"Your still thinking about moving to Las Vegas?" I asked, ever since Demetria's father got laid off, he received word that he's old job move to Las Vegas so my daddy and him went to Vegas and Demetria's father boss say that he always have an open spot for him. Then when the whole family a discussion, Demetria beg and cried not to go, she did a lot of information about Vegas about natural disasters, crime, and whatnot so here they are now, Demetria's father found a steady job while their mom works in a sectary position in a company.

"No," she sighed. "That's the least of my worries, want to hear about him, again?"

"Him? Oh, him"

"Yeah, I saw him Friday,"

"No, shit! What did he say, did he do anything?"

"….He just look at me, that's all,"

"That's it, end of the movie?"

"Roll the credits, story of my life." Demetria sighed as she went back to typing. Demetria had this crush on this boy since freshmen year, she was so head over heels over the boy she made him baked goods and bought him nice presents but during her junior year, he had a girlfriend and to add salt to her wounds, her friend told her that he had sex many times. It broke her heart and I have to spend many nights with her crying into my shirt, she cut herself for the first time and I had to rush her to the hospital without her parents ever knowing, I told her that everything was going to be okay and eventually she got better then one day, she began to write about her feelings.

"Don't worry about it, Demi." I said as I ruffle up her hair, she pouted and I laughed. "Damn, look at the time, got to go!"

"Where you going?"

"Out."

"Out, where?"

"Out, there."

"Buttercup, don't get smart with me," Demetria warned me, she might seem like the innocent bookworm but she can fight! "Now, where are you going?"

"To a party, Bubbles invited me too,"

"Oh, gawd! Not her! Buttercup you still talk to her?"

"Well, yeah she's my friend."

"Buttercup, now let's be serious for a moment," Demetria put her laptop to the side, took of her glasses, and stare into my green eyes, another thing about Demetria that I like, when your talking to her, she look at you in the eyes, she told me that's how her mother raised her to do be polite, kind, and be treated the way you wanted to be treated. "Bubbles is a kind girl and all but she just hang around with the wrong people, I mean the girl had sex before she left for college with multiple guys some of them that are seniors and juniors now!"

"I know, Demi but she's still a good person it's just that she's too gullible for her own good," Demetria just stared at me with disappointment, I sighed. "Blossom will be there too, happy?"

"Much, now have a good time," she waved as I got up, put back on my converse, ruffle Demi's hair again before I slid open her bedroom door, her door is like one of the doors in Japan which is so cool!, and I walk out. Going to my green smart car, I thought about Demi's love life, she never had a boyfriend in her life and she's the most wonderful person you can spend time with but I also though about mine's, I was in the same boat as Demi but I did had a boyfriend heck, I had three and all of them we're jerks. My first boyfriend, Mitch Mitchelson was a bad boy that I instantly fell for, he was always causing trouble in our neighborhood and I just suddenly join him one day which had earn me my very first kiss then I heard rumors of him dating other girls so I broke it off never seen him since. Then there was boyfriend number two, Butch, just like Mitch he was a total bad boy causing all sorts of ruckus, he attended school with Demi, one day I had to pick her up from Japanese club is when I saw him then we fall for each other fast but then we both learn that our relationship was going to work since we were so much alike, never seen him again either. Then the last boyfriend number three, Ace he was ten years older then me and we had so much fun together until he got drunk and force himself upon me so I kick his ass and never saw his ass in almost three months. So yeah I had a lot of outs when it comes to relationships but I'm still living, I could survive another valentine's day along if Demetria could do it so can I. Arriving to the party was something, it was loud enough that you could hear the music two blocks away and there was already people drunk and pass out on the front lawn, I park my car three blocks away because all the good parking space was taken, I walk all the way down grumbling. Once I got to the house, I walk up the front steps avoiding people throwing up on the side, boy what kind of party Bubbles invited me to? I asked myself. Inside the small, crowded hallway, 'Birthday Sex' was playing at full blast and everyone was either gyrating or making out.

"Excuse me," I said as I push through people and made my way to the small kitchen where a drinking contest was taking place.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" said the frat boys as one girl began to take big gulps of beer from her red cup. I shook my head then open the refrigerator for a can of pop or a bottle of water, finding nothing but a few eggs and a brown banana, I pick up a red cup filled with the forbidden liquor and took a few sips, it was a horrible tastes but it beat being thirsty. I walk out of the kitchen into the living room, where I saw the most unimaginable thing, Blossom was in the center of the room dancing to Lady Gaga's Bad Romance and stripping! she was already in her bra and she start to unzip her pants, a lot of cheer's come from a lot of guys who was humping on her as she sway to the beat. She must have been drunk or drugged because never in my whole entire life that Blossom would be stripping nonetheless singing Lady Gaga and pretty darn good at it too! I push through people to stop Blossom from doing the unimaginable but she already strip down to her underwear when one of the boys snap her bra, I push people out of the way, I didn't give a damn what they say about me but when I reach Blossom, one of the boys that was humping her was pulled away so was another by a tall red hair guy, he look exactly like Blossom but older and more muscular did I mention he was handsome too?

"Blossom? Blossom!!?" the red hair boy shook Blossom , Blossom was totally out of it as she fainted. The crowd continue to dance because they are all drunk out of their minds, I walk up to the guy who pick up Blossom bridal style.

"Hey! Who the heck are you and what are you doing to my best friend?" I said to the jerk, I glare at him as both our eyes, his red one's and mine light green one's, meet. The boy blink twice as he look at me, all I could think was damn he was sure hot.

"Buttercup?" he look at me, I blush as the guy said my name.

"You k-know m-me?1" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me, Brick, Blossom's older brother!" he smiled.

WHAT!!!!!??????

We both walk to his car with a pass out Blossom in Brick's arm, we caught up in a few minutes as we walk to his car.

"I just came into town since Blossom needed someone to live with her and pay the rent for this expensive condo she bought by the waterfront."

"Oh, really? So do you work or still attend school since your what 22?"

"I'm actually 25, I work at insurance fund downtown, good pay. Just enough to support me and Bloss,"

"So, how did you know Blossom would be here?" I asked stealing any chance to glance at his handsome face.

He shrugged his shoulders which made Blossom mumble something in her sleep it sounded like a math problem, she's such a nerd sometimes but Brick laughed as he hold Blossom closer to him.

"It's funny," he said as he look at Blossom then at me. "I was just thinking about you and when we was in the party, I just can't believe how much you changed, Buttercup."

I blush so okay I was a little different from the little tomboy girl with a boyish haircut when I was six years old, I let my hair grew but only to my neck and I put light green streaks in it, I have three holes in each of my ear with a different earring in each hole, my chest is big a little too big for me, my legs are slender but athletic due to the many sports I played over the years, and also my voice, when I was little it sounded a little deep but then it became a lot softer almost matching Bubbles bubbly laughter mix with Blossom's leader voice so yeah I did went through a lot of changes and so did Brick, his hair is longer going all the to his back tied in a pony tail, he was slightly muscular I could tell because he was wearing a t-shirt, he also is taller than me, he voice is a little deep and serious plus he look so mature looking.

"What?" Brick asked as he look at me. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No! I-" I blushed looking away from him, he was too distracting, we walk in silence a few more minutes until we reach an old model of BMW convertible.

"Wow, your's?" I asked a I looked at the nice sleek black car, moving my hand on top of the car, it was so shiny and brand new looking, he must take care of this care very well too.

"Yep, just bought a few months ago, got a nice deal with it, too." he said as he fumble getting the back door open.

"Oh, let me! I love to help!" I open the door and help Brick tuck Blossom inside sitting up and buckle her in. he slam the door as I stood there, he look at me for a couple of minutes then said, "Do you want to come over?"

"Huh? Wha? Me?!"

"Yeah, since you know, if your not doing anything."

"Well, I came here with my car and I have to check back into my dorm, and um," I mumbled, I really want to go over but I really should be heading back to my dorm, yell at Bubbles, then eat some more chocolates, and go to sleep crying jut to top of my Valentine night. Sad, sick, and piss as hell, it was some kind of routine for me when I don't have a valentine on valentine day even though I had a few boyfriends, I broke up with them either after or before the damn holiday, and I cry myself to sleep about that too. I still have feelings for my ex's but I just need to learn how to let go and live my life, I can't be like Demetria( word stab! Shakes fist at Buttercup! I will get revenge!)just hold onto the past like that, I got to do something and do it now before it's gone.

"Maybe, going over would be nice." I said, boy I hope that this liquor is talking and not me cause no way in the world I would go to some guy's place especially someone as hot as Brick also my best friend older brother, oh I could picture all the dirty things that could happen in my mind as we drive into the night. He wasn't going fast but it felt like it as I tighten my grip on my seatbelt, the music was low but I could pretty much tell it's metal.

"So," I spoke up, I hated the quietness so I feel the urge to say something anything even if its random. "How did you know Blossom was at that party?"

"Déjà vu?"

"Yeah, I know I ask before but you didn't answer me."

"I apologize, well you see," he drag on as he kept his eyes on the road. "To make a long story short, Bubbles call me and told me where Blossom was at."

"Bubbles? She told you where Blossom was?" I gasped. "That blonde bitch, why the hell would she tell you? I'm so going to kick her ass later for this, she already done enough damage by not showing up to the damn party."

"That's because she gave you guys the wrong address, '

"She what?"

"I told you before, too make a long story short she call me and told me where Blossom would be,"

"God," I mumbled as I put my hand onto my head, banging it. "I'm such a fucking idiot, guess I have to owe Bubbles an apology,"

"For what?" Dammit! He heard me.

"Nothing"

"It really isn't Bubbles fault, she just was mislead." Brick shrugged his shoulders. "It happens to the best of us just goes to show that we're all humans, we're not perfect."

"Amen to that,"

Then we went back into silence, then Blossom mumble something about some kind of theory from the back seat, a smile appear on Brick's face as he kept driving the city lights casting different shadows of his face and body.

"Do you have a valentine?" I asked, I was indeed bored and curious. Even someone like Brick must have a girlfriend or something, with his looks I bet he had about twenty different girls waiting for him.

"Nope, sadly." he smiled as he look at me. "Didn't have enough time this year for one, how about you?"

"Yeah, right." I snorted as I cross my arms and look out the window. "I wish I have a valentine because right now we be fucking so much the motel manger would have to throw us out by now."

Brick laughed and I just blush in embarrassment, oh gawd I can't believe I just said that in front of Brick, he must think I'm some kind of whore or slut or a leper or something, ugh!( got my revenge! Hahaha;does a happy dance) I could just die right now….

We finally made it back to Brick and Blossom's condo, it was huge and beautiful, I could see the ocean when we parked in the parking lot, the moon made the dark ocean sparkle from it's moonlight, I whisper a wow while Brick got out of the car and get Blossom out from the back seat. The inside was like a hotel lobby, it was clean, professional, and most of all hot! During the winter they turn up the furnaces while in the summer they turn up the air conditioner, right now I was practically boiling in my clothes as we all got into the elevator which was a lot cooler than the lobby.

"Could you press number three please?" Brick asked as he use Blossom body to point out the buttons to the levels of the building, I press the three button and elevator closes up and without a warning swoosh upwards causing my stomach to go up as well. I always hated that feeling but it eventually pass as we stop now making my stomach go down. We got off the elevator and enter a long hallway, Brick walk down to his left and I followed behind him, looking at the gold room numbers. That's when he stop and I bump into him by accident.

"Sorry." I whisper but he smiled at me.

"Could you open the door for me?" he asked. But I thought you need keys to open the door that's when realize that he wants me to reach in his pocket to get it! Brick facial expression changed as he tilted his head as he look at my pale face. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm going to need the keys,"

"Why? I left the door unlock?"

It's these kind of moments is when I wish I was in a anmie so I could do that fall back on their head thing with my legs up in the air because what Brick just said deserve that one anime moment. I open the door, letting in Brick first then I went inside and gasped. This place was amazing! It had a nice ocean view of the ocean, a spiral stair case that leads a open upper room, the living room has a pit hole with a flat screen tv, the had a large aquarium of fish, their kitchen and dinning room are built next to each other in a funky 80's design, and there was a easel by the window.

"Make yourself at home while I put Blossy to sleep," Brick called out as he walk behind the staircase, he pass two other doors before I heard a sound of another door opening. I wander inside taking in everything, it was really a nice place, I can't imagine going out if I had a place like this! I walk over to the aquarium that was long and really big, it was built into the wall that separates the kitchen/dinning area and the living room/hallway entrance. There was a lot of colorful, tropical, and exotic fish in the tank, I could just stare at it for hours without even noticing Brick behind me as he lightly put his hand on my shoulder startling me.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "Didn't mean to scare you like that, is there anything you want? A nice cold drink? Something to eat?" I really wanted to say I wanted him close to me and watch the fish together but I know that Brick isn't that in to me.

"Coke, please and thank you." I smiled as I return my gaze to the fish, I watch as the school of fish swim to and fro as Brick got my coke.

"One coke for the lovely lady," he said as he also had a coke in his hand. I smiled as I open it and began to take a few quick sips from it, I hate when I open the coke and all the little bubbles get up in your nose causing you to choke so I take a few sips until the coke fizz is practically gone. Brick stayed by my side for a few minutes then interrupted my fish gazing as he said, "Do you want to watch some tv?"

"Sure, okay." I shrugged my shoulders following him into the pit hole where a pile of multicolor bean bags are the couch and a small table has a few coasters, various magazines, and the tv remote, Brick pick up the remote and sat on the red bean bag while I sat on the pink one to be closer to him. The tv flash on to the news channel then Brick channel surf to see what's on, Buttercup just watch in silent occasionally taking a sip of her pop as Brick continue to channel surf.

"What?" he said as he stop on a certain channel. He look at me with concern. "Is there anything you want to see? We have over three hundred channels."

"I don't want to watch tv," I sighed.

"Oh," Brick said as he click the tv off, making the room dark again but with only the light from the moon and the kitchen that made the place seem less dark and morbid. "Is there something else you want to do? We have broad games."

I shook my head, why was he being so nice to me? I never seen this guy for years and he's treating me like a queen which weird to me because out of all of my relationship a boy never treated me just like how Brick is treating me right now, I guess the feeling is nice. This feeling in my heart was killing me as I bit my bottom lip and asked, "Do you like me?"

I lower my head down in shame as I awaited his answer but by the look of his face I knew his answer which made me sniffle, the first time I came onto a guy and he shoots me down on Valentine's day!

"Of course I like you, Buttercup," he said moving closer to me then I attended, he put his hand on my chin as he gently turn my face into his, we were so close that I could smell the his breath, it was a mixture of coke and chocolate. "I really want you to do something as a matter of fact,"

"Like what?" I whisper.

"Would you be my valentine?" then he lean in close and kiss me, he really did taste like coke mix with chocolate and it tasted good, I couldn't get enough as I use my tongue to pry open his lips so I can explore his mouth. His tongue dance with mind as his hands massage my arms while mine's were on his legs. I moaned a little and he moan back as we deepen the kiss, my hands found a way into his wild red hair. Then he broke the kiss, Dammit! Why did he broke the kiss? I pouted as he stroke my face with his finger.

"I really like you, Buttercup." He smiled, I couldn't tell if it was devious or sweet as we sat in the dark. "I really, really like you."

"I like you too, Brick." I smiled, I couldn't stay mad at him, he was just to… he was Brick.

"Ever since I saw you dating those three guys," he continued.

"What? Wait, you saw me dating?" I said, my eyes widen in surprise.

"Yeah, I see you with those jerks and it kinda pisses me off. You could do so much better than them, Buttercup. And seeing how your not with them anymore, makes me want to tie you up and never let anyone have you, your mine and mine alone." then he pulled me back in for another kiss, I was sexually aroused now, seeing how much Brick cares about me and all, I never in my life knew a guy who felt this way about me and I'm so glad it was Brick who said these kinds words to me. I broke the kiss this time,

"Brick, I want you." I said seriously looking into Brick's red eyes. "I want you to make love to me, please, it's all I want from you just to know that you love me like you say you love me."

"Okay, Buttercup," he smiled as he got up, he hold out his hand to me and I took hold of it as he lead me into his room. Once he close the door, I began to take off my shirt, arm warmers, and pants , he was doing the same thing too as both of us was now strip to our underwear.

(Lemon! I forewarn you!!!)

He pulled me closer in for another kiss as his hands ran up and down my back sending me shivers, he then grab my butt and gave it a squeeze making me moan his name.

"Ah! Brick!"

He kiss my neck then my collarbone then my cheek, he swipe away a strand of my hair from my eyes. I was panting when he said, "Let's get in the bed."

He lead me to his bed, he lay down first then pull me on top. I was confuse, watching many videos with sex, the men are the one's on top.

"Brick, darling?" I said as I ran my hands over his chest. "I thought the men are suppose to be on top?"

"Most prefer to be on top, myself included but I prefer since this is your first time I want you to be on top."

I smiled as I kiss him, longer and deeper than before, he tug at my bra strap as I undid it for him, he fondled with my breast by squeezing them and pinching my nipple which made me moan his name. Then he lower me down taking a nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it, I bit my bottom lip from screaming out from pleasure as he work his way to the other one, when he was finished, I glare at him with love and anger.

"I hate you, Brick,"

"And I love you too my green valentine," as he tug at my green boy shorts. "Now let's get ready for the main event, shall we?"

"But you don't have a condom," I said . "You do have condoms, right?"

"Not at this moment but I really want to make love with you Buttercup, please don't spoil this. I promise I pull out when I climax, okay?"

I thought about, it will be my first time and Brick did promise he'll pull out.

"Okay," I agree as I kiss him as he pull off the boy shorts as I pull his boxers off, I look down at Brick and he wasn't that big but he wasn't small either. I positioned myself so that I can enter in okay and as I did, snapping broke which caused me to scrunch my face in pain and my body to tense.

"Are you okay?" Brick asked. "If it hurts then we can try it some other time?"

"No!" I shouted almost scream as slowly thrust into him. The pain was too great I let out a few tears of frustration. "I can do this, the pain will go away." and it did and my thrust's was a little faster than before, Brick also thrust into me as we both moan in pleasure, never in my life I was experience this kind of thing with Brick.

"…Fuck, Buttercup." Brick groaned. "I'm so close."

"Me, me too, Brick." I panted as I kept going I could feel him pulsating inside me that's when I came, then Brick quickly pull out and came, I laid on top of him panting and so was he. I kissed him again as he return the kiss and lick my face of tears. (End of lemon)

We both lay in his bed holding each other, I never thought how certain chains of events could lead to this. Me and Brick, together like this. I was so glad that he choose me to be his valentine.

End

AN: What do you think? Good? Bad? Well to me personally , I'm more of a AcexButtercup but this has got to be my most well written romance if I say so myself, hope you all enjoy it! Please review!


End file.
